Bloodies SHINee
by SooHae
Summary: Onew, Jonghyun, Key, Minho et Taemin sont cinq garçons brillants du lycée des Arts Kirin, à son sommet. Mais ils ont un grand secret qu'ils doivent garder à tous prix. Qu'arrivera-t-il si quelqu'un découvrait ce secret? Et si cette personne était leur seul espoir pour retrouver leur humanité...
1. Chapter 1

Onew, Jonghyun, Key, Minho et Taemin sont les meilleurs élèves du lycée des arts Kirin. Ils sont connus pour être les anges bénis du rythme et sont idéalisé par tous les élèves de l'école. Une aura de mystère entoure ces visages froids, mais peu importe à quel point les détectives du club des mystères enquête, ils n'arrivent jamais à percer le secret les entourant.

 _ **Dans le studio :**_

Onew, Jonghyun, Key, Minho et Taemin s'entraînent dans le studio qui leur est affecté pour la sortie de leur premier album *SHINee world*

Danseur *s'exclamant* : l'entrainement était super comme toujours! Comment faites-vous pour ne pas être crevés? Je suis littéralement mort de toute cette danse.

Minho : c'est notre petit secret ... * il se rapproche du danseur et lui susurre à l'oreille* serais-tu capable de supporter ce secret si je te le disais?

Le visage de Minho n'affiche aucune expression mais il joue avec les cheveux du danseur. Celui-ci est pris de court par les paroles et les actions de Minho.

Danseur : ce ... c'est bon ... je demandais juste comme ça, c'est une blague ... je m'en fiche de toutes manières.

Minho retourne aux côtés des autres chanteurs tandis que le danseur s'apprête à s'échapper de la pièce. Son cœur bat la chamade alors qu'il se questionne sur l'aura étrange qu'il vient de ressentir. Il les observe, les regardant rire et se taquiner les uns les autres comme des garçons normaux. Malgré le fait que certains spéculent sur une potentielle relation secrète entre eux, ils sont en réalité juste des amis très proche. C'est ce qu'on attend d'eux, comme ils ont été élevé comme des frères depuis leur plus jeune âge. Mais le danseur les regarde à distance et chuchote.

Danseur : Qu'est-ce qui peut bien les rendre si mystérieux?

 _ **Pendant ce temps à l'école :**_

Une jeune fille de 17 ans marche dans le lycée des Arts de Kirin. Elle marche vers la classe 2-A comme indiqué par le professeur principal. Et le professeur est en train de discuter avec le proviseur pendant qu'elle se tient seule, entrant dans la salle.

Professeur Lee : donc c'est la nouvelle? Enchanté. Je serais ton professeur principal pour cette année donc appelle-moi professeur Lee.

Elle serre la main du professeur Lee et sourit.

Professeur Lee : donc ceci est ton emploi du temps pour le semestre, et si tu as des problèmes, tu peux venir m'en parler. Le délégué te fera faire un tour de l'école, mais ce ne sera pas avant une heure, donc fais ce que tu veux pendant ce temps.

La fille hoche la tête poliment et est sur le point de s'en aller.

Professeur Lee : mais je ferais mieux de te prévenir ... tu devrez te méfier du délégué et de son groupe SHINee.

La fille fixe son professeur, confuse ...

Professeur Lee : si tu veux apprécier ta vie au lycée, je te conseille de rester à l'écart.

Elle hoche de nouveau la tête et quitte la classe pour sortir faire le tour du campus. Cependant elle a toujours en tête l'avertissement du professeur et se demande ce que ça peut signifier. Elle retourne dans sa classe un peu plus tôt que prévu, et va s'asseoir pour attendre le délégué. Elle regarde par la fenêtre et se perd dans ses pensées

Onew *entrant dans la pièce* : donc c'est la nouvelle *il la regarde et interroge chacun de ses mouvements. Il se rapproche* Je pense que Minho va l'apprécier.

La nouvelle est surprise par la présence menaçante qu'elle sent derrière elle et se lève soudainement.

La nouvelle : qui ... es ... tu? Et que diable me veux-tu?


	2. Chapter 2

La nouvelle : Réponds à ma question s'il-te-plait.

Onew : Pourquoi?

La nouvelle : tu es bizarre. Et un peu trop proche à mon goût. Au moins, si tu pouvais t'éloigner, tu serais gentil.

Onew : Pourquoi, ça te dérange tant que ça?

La nouvelle contourne le nouveau venu et commence à s'éloigner vers la porte, quand reprend la parole.

Onew : je m'appelle Lee Jinki, mais tu peux m'appeler Onew. Et toi?

La nouvelle : tu as vraiment besoin de le savoir?

Onew : je suis le délégué, et tu es la nouvelle. Je dois t'expliquer comment fonctionne les cours.

La nouvelle : … *soupirant* Seohyeon

Onew : parfait, Seohyeon. Je vais te montrer les différentes installations. Tu es prête?

Seohyeon : ai-je le choix?

Le jeune homme lui sourit et lui fait signe de le suivre. Elle soupire de lassitude et marche à la suite de son nouveau camarade. Ils se dirigèrent dans l'aile ouest du bâtiment.

Onew : voici le département de musique. C'est ici que nous suivons nos cours spécifiques, et on peut également s'entraîner dans des salles spéciales en dehors des cours, mais il faut réserver pour cela. Tu as pris quelle option?

Onew est persuadé qu'elle aurait choisi l'option idole. C'est ce qu'elles faisaient toutes en s'imaginant qu'elles pourraient se rapprocher d'eux. Il a un rictus que SeoHyeon ne peut pas voir.

Seohyeon : J'ai pris le parcours auteur/compositeur.

La réponse fait se stopper net le jeune homme et elle faillit lui rentrer dedans.

Seohyeon : non mais ça va pas? Préviens quand tu t'arrêtes.

Onew : t'as pas prit le parcours idole?

Seohyeon : non merci. La lumière, très peu pour moi. Je préfère rester dans l'ombre.

Onew : très bien … tu joues de quel instrument?

Seohyeon : piano, guitare et violon. Mais j'ai déjà indiqué tout ça dans mon formulaire d'inscription

Onew : calme, je veux juste savoir quels endroits je dois te montrer dans ce bâtiment. Il faut quand même que je te montre deux ou trois choses.

Le délégué reprend sa route en tenant fermement sa camarade par le bras. Cette dernière se dégage de son emprise et se met à côté de lui. Elle veut surtout éviter de lui rentrer dedans, qu'il ne la touche. Au premier étage, il lui montra la salle où sont entreposés les instruments de musique. Seohyeon note les moindre petits détails dans sa mémoire. Ils allèrent ensuite au rez-de- chaussée pour découvrir les salles de chant et de danse.

Seohyeon : Désolé Onew, mais je ne pense pas que ces salles m'intéressent. Je préférerai aller voir ailleurs.

Onew : J'ai promis à des amis de les rejoindre, alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrait te faire la visite tous les cinq.

Le sourire à la fois charmeur et innocent du jeune homme déstabilisé Seohyeon. Elle ignore si elle doit se méfier ou pas, mais son instinct lui souffle de rester prudente. Son aura est assez inquiétante pour qu'elle écoute ce sage conseil. Elle reste sur ses gardes pendant que Onew la dirige vers la dernière pièce du couloir. Il l'ouvre la porte qui donne sur la plus grande des salles de danse. Une forte lumière l'aveugle pendant quelques secondes puis quatre silhouettes se distinguent.

Le plus petit : Hyung* ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris autant de temps?

Onew : Jonghyun, je te rappelle que je devais accueillir la nouvelle.

Jonghyun : et il t'a fallu plus de trente minutes? On t'attendait pour aller aller au café. Et sécher les cours.

Onew : justement, je me disais, comme je dois lui faire visiter mais que c'est trop chiant. Vous voulez pas m'aider?

Seohyeon : Hmm … c'est bon. Laisse tomber, Onew. Je pense que je vais me débrouiller toute seule.

Elle a une drôle d'impression, un sentiment qu'elle ne comprend pas bien, qui lui donne la chair de poule. Elle s'apprête à faire demi-tour quand le plus grand du groupe, qui devait bien mesurer un mètre quatre-vingt, l'attrapa par les épaules.

Géant : tu comptais quand même pas nous abandonner maintenant? *lui susurrant à l'oreille*

Seohyeon : je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues exactement mec, et je ne sais même pas qui tu es. Ton petit numéro marche peut-être avec les autres, mais pas pour moi.

Seohyeon libéra son épaule et continua son chemin. Les cinq garçons étaient cloués sur place d'étonnement. Ils n'avaient jamais eu affaire à quelqu'un qui soit capable de résister à leur envoûtement.

Onew : Elle me plaît de plus en plus *la poursuit*

Les quatre autres lui emboîtent le pas et rattrapent la nouvelle très facilement. Elle les ignore un moment, pensant qu'ils en auraient vite marre de la suivre partout comme un chien. Après quelques minutes à marcher sans but, elle s'arrête. Le groupe est derrière elle. Elle se retourne alors pour leur faire face.

Seohyeon : Pff … *soulevant la frange de son visage avec l'air expulsé* On a cours dans dix minutes les gars.

Géant : oui, on sait. Il est où le problème? On a pas l'intention d'y aller.

Seohyeon : …

Géant : oui?

Seohyeon : je ne sais pas où se trouve la salle. Et c'est sa responsabilité, puisque c'est le délégué *pointe Onew du doigt*. Je me perds facilement.

Onew *ironiquement* : aurais-tu besoin de notre aide maintenant? Donne nous une bonne raison de le faire.

La jeune fille réfléchit quelque secondes et répond:

Seohyeon: si tu le fais, je te paierais du poulet pour la semaine.

Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle dit ça. Elle se mord la lèvre tellement elle trouve sa réponse stupide. Pourtant, les autres ont plutôt l'air étonné.

Seohyeon : quoi? Fermez la bouche ou vous allez gober des mouches.

… : Comment tu sais?

Seohyeon : savoir quoi?

… : que son point faible, c'est le poulet?

Elle regarde successivement les cinq adolescents et éclate d'un rire cristallin, pur.

Seohyeon *à Onew* : alors, vous m'aider? Ou tu fais une croix sur ton poulet?

Onew : jamais de la vie ! Le poulet, c'est la vie !

Seohyeon : bien. Et donc, elle est où la salle?

Onew sautille clairement de joie, et il réussit même à se prendre les pieds dans un obstacle imaginaire et tombe. Les réflexes de Seohyeon sont rapides, et elle parvient à l'aggripper par le col de la chemise afin de lui éviter la chute. Ce qu'elle n'a pas remarqué, c'est qu'une foule d'élèves s'est atroupée autour d'eux. Elle peut maintenant entendre le brouhaha qu'ils produisent. Elle remonte le jeune garçon et lui fait un signe pour lui demander d'avancer.

Le plus efféminé du groupe *chuchotant discrètement* : Félicitation, la nouvelle. Tu es leur cible maintenant.

Ses propos sont tellement faible qu'elle est la seule à l'avoir entendue, elle en est persuadée. Elle repense soudain aux propos du professeur Lee, lui conseillant d'éviter les SHINee. Si c'est eux … elle sent qu'elle s'est foutu dans la mouise toute seule, elle qui évite de se faire remarquer depuis des années.

 _Je suis désolé, oppa*. Mais il faut croire que j'ai tout fait foiré dès mon premier jour._

Onew : tu fais quoi? Tu vas finir par arriver en retard à ton premier cours

Du groupe de cinq, il ne reste qu'Onew qui l'a attendu. Il l'aide à se frayer un passage parmi les élèves. Certaines des filles la fixent avec un regard si noir et assassin. Seohyeon connaît ce genre de filles, elle comprend qu'elle va vraiment en baver, elle qui fait tout pour rester dans l'ombre. Les deux élèves rejoignent leurs camarades dans la salle de cours. Seohyeon vérifie la matière sur son emploi du temps.

Seohyeon : Mathématiques … Super. Onew, vous en êtes où?

Onew : on s'est arrêté sur les polynômes de second degré. *commençant à paniquer* Eh les mecs, vous avez révisé pour le contrôle?

Ses quatre camarades le fixèrent, les yeux ronds.

Jonghyun : attends, de quoi tu parles?

Onew : t'étais pas au courant, Jong? on en a parlé la semaine dernière, je viens juste de m'en rappeler.

Les quatre autres : …

Onew : donc vous n'avez pas réviser. On est dans la merde.

Seohyeon *plaisantant* : heureusement que je suis apparut alors.

Le géant : pourquoi?

Seohyeon : sans moi, vous auriez sécher les cours. Et vous l'auriez pas fait, ce contrôle. Donc vous pouvez me remercier.

Seohyeon les observe discrètement. Il ont beau être "mignon", elle ne comprend pas encore pourquoi tous les autres leur tourne autour. Elle détourne la tête et sort ses affaires. Le professeur de mathématiques entre dans la salle avec cinq minutes de retard.

Professeur : bonjour à tous. Comme nous avons une nouvelle élève, je vais lui demander de se présenter. Mademoiselle, venez ici je vous prie.

Seohyeon se lève vivement et s'avance vers l'avant de la salle.

Seohyeon : bonjour. Je m'appelle Lee Seohyeon. Je viens d'emménager à Séoul.

Elle s'incline et questione sa prof du regard. Elle ne sait pas s elle doit retourner à sa place.

Professeur : Pourrais-tu nous dire dans quelle spécialité tu es inscrite? Et d'où viens-tu?

Seohyeon : Je suis en option écriture et composition. Je viens d'une petite île située près de Jeju, mais vous ne la connaissez sûrement pas.

Professeur : Très bien. Avez-vous des questions?

Seohyeon entend les élèves du fond chuchoter. Ils cherchent un moyen de décaler le contrôle. L'un d'eux lève la main, le seul du groupe avec lequel elle n'avait pas encore eu aucun contact.

Professeur : Oui, Key? Et pas de questions stupides s'il te plait

Key : Quel genre de musique préfères-tu composer?

La question prend la nouvelle au dépourvu. Elle n'avait pas encore déterminé ce qu'elle aime le plus écrire.

Seohyeon : Pour être honnête, j'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé la réponse. Mais je cherche à faire de tout pour le savoir. Alors j'accepte à peu près toutes les demandes.

Géant : Donc tu peux écrire pour n'importe qui?

Professeur : Minho, la prochaine fois, lève la main.

Seohyeon : J'ai quand même des principes. Je ne vais quand même pas accepter du travail de n'importe qui.

Les élèves continuent à lui poser des questions, espérant faire oublier le contrôle à leur prof. Malheureusement pour eux, elle arrête les questions et demande à Seohyeon de reprendre sa place.

Elle leur demande de faire le silence et de ranger leurs affaires. Une fois tout le monde prêt, elle leur distribue les copies.

Une fois sa copie dans les mains, la nouvelle détaille les questions avec attention une à une. Elle les trouve d'une simplicité enfantine. Après une vingtaine de minutes passées à répondre aux questions, elle pose son stylo et observe son entourage. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de s'amuser face à la réaction de son voisin de table, le dénommé Key. Il regarde sa feuille avec un air perdu. Elle le trouvait tellement chou, comme un enfant. Ses amis ne s'en sortent pas mieux. Elle détourne le regard et se concentre sur le ciel qu'elle peut voir à travers sa fenêtre.

Professeur : Vous avez déjà fini mademoiselle?

La prof s'est arrêté à sa hauteur et épie sa copie. Les élèves n'écrivent plus et suivent avec l'intérêt "l'altercation". Personne n'a jamais terminé un seul de ses contrôles en aussi peu de temps. Ils étaient réputés difficiles.

Seohyeon : Oui …

Professeur : Très bien. Dans ce cas, tu peux sortir sans faire de bruits.

Seohyeon prend son port de son sac et va aux toilettes très discrètement. Elle évite au passage tous les élèves se trouvant dans le couloir. Elle s'asperge le visage d'eau et retourne près de sa salle. Elle joue un peu de guitare sur son portable en attendant la fin du temps imparti. Trente minutes passent avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et qu'elle entende le bruit des conversations. Elle retourne à l'intérieur et s'asseoit à sa place. Beaucoup d'élèves viennent la voir pour lui demander comment elle a fait. Elle qui n'est pas très sociable, elle fait de son mieux pour mettre fin à la discussion le plus rapidement possible.

La journée est passée rapidement, au grand étonnement de Seohyeon. La seule difficulté de la journée, si elle peut appeler ça comme ça, a été le contrôle de mathématiques. Les seuls cours de la journée ont été des matières générales et elle n'a donc pas pu expérimenté les cours pour lesquels le lycée est réputé.

A la fin de sa journée de cours, elle se dépêche de ranger ses affaires et de sortir de la salle pour ne pas arriver en retard à son nouveau travail. Mais elle dû essayer de passer à travers la foule qui s'est formé devant la classe.

Seohyeon : Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore?

Onew *lui chuchotant à l'oreille* : Ils espèrent pouvoir nous approcher. Nous sommes des célébrités après tout.

Seohyeon : Ca va les chevilles, pas trop enflées?

Elle secoue la tête d'exaspération et quitte l'établissement en faisant bien en sorte de ne pas être suivie. Elle se dirige vers son appartement pour se changer. Elle prend un encas avant de partir travailler.

 _ **De retour vers le lycée :**_

Minho : Dites, vous voulez faire quoi ce soir? On va au Noraebang?

Jonghyun : J'aimerai aller à la salle d'arcade. Ils ont un nouveau jeu et …

Minho *devenant sérieux* : Je t'arrête tout de suite. Même pas en rêves tu me bats, Jonghyun.

Jonghyun : Je te défie Minho. Je te battrai.

Minho : C'est ce qu'on verra

Key : Très bien. On lance des paris?

Onew n'a pas repris la parole depuis le départ de Seohyeon. Il a l'air soucieux, ce que ne manque pas de remarquer Taemin, le plus jeune.

Taemin : Hyung? Il y a un problème?

Onew : Je pensais à la nouvelle. Notre pouvoir n'a pas l'air de l'affecter et ça m'énerve. Pourquoi?

L'adolescent tire dans un caillou qui se trouve sur son chemin.

Minho : Onew, t'as pas envie d'une compétition?

Onew : quel genre?

Minho : Déterminer lequel d'entre nous la fera succomber en premier. C'est un bon challenge, je commençais justement à m'ennuyer. Les gens sont si docile.

Onew : Et le vainqueur gagne quoi?

Minho : Il faudrait voir ça ce soir. En attendant, on devrait se dépêcher. Il faut réviser après. Si on veut pouvoir rester à la salle un moment, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

Le petit groupe marche en continuant de discuter jusqu'à la salle de jeux. Ayant leurs habitudes, ils saluent le gérant et se dirigent directement vers la nouvelle machine. Il s'agit d'un jeu de guerre en réalité virtuelle. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde, mais cela ne dérange pas le groupe.

Jonghyun *en prenant Key dans ses bras* : Tu peux les faire partir s'il-te-plait?

Key caresse les cheveux de son meilleur ami et s'avance. Il regarde dans les yeux les gens se trouvant dans la file d'attente, et leur intima l'ordre de s'en aller. Tous tournent les talons et s'éloignent vers d'autres jeux comme si cela était tout à fait normal.

Key : C'est bon, vous pourrez y aller une fois que ceux-ci auront fini.

Jonghyun *en rigolant* : merci mon coeur.

Ils n'ont pas longtemps à attendre avant que la place ne se libère. Jonghyun et Minho, très concentré, mettent les lunettes de réalité virtuelle sur la tête, prennent leurs armes et s'enregistrent. Pendant la partie, leurs amis parient sur leur champion. Key mise sur Jonghyun et Taemin sur Minho. Onew, quant à lui, cherche une serveuse pour commander des boissons. Après quelques minutes, il en trouve une et l'interpelle.

Onew : Mademoiselle! Ici!

La serveuse se rapproche d'eux et souffle d'exaspération, sans que l'adolescent ne sache pourquoi. Il ne la reconnait pas et suppose qu'elle est nouvelle. Il est le seul à s'intéresser à sa présence, les autres étant trop concentrés sur la partie qui se joue. Jonghyun et Minho pour leur fierté, Taemin et Key pour de l'argent.

Onew : vous êtes nouvelle?

Nouvelle : Oui … A quoi vois-tu ça?

Onew : On est des habitués ici. On connaît tout le monde

Nouvelle *ironiquement* : Ah, je suis contente pour vous. Et sinon, tu voulais commander quelque chose?

Onew : Oui. Apportez-nous cinq rainbow paradise.

Nouvelle : Vous êtes mineur, non? Je pense pas avoir le droit de vous servir de l'alcool. Et s'il-vous-plait, c'est pour les chiens?

Onew ne sait plus quoi dire. Son pouvoir est-il en train de décliner? Il n'a pas le temps de trouver une réponse qu'un cri se fait entendre derrière lui. La serveuse se bouche les oreilles de dépit.

Minho : J'ai encore gagné!

Jonghyun : Encore une partie. Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.

Minho : Ok, mais on fait une pause d'abord. Onew, ya un problème?

Onew : Euh … J'étais en train de commander les boissons

Minho : Ah

Minho fixe la serveuse et cette dernière lui rend son regard sans perdre contenance.

Serveuse : Je disais juste à monsieur que vous êtes mineurs et que je ne peux pas vous servir d'alcool.

Onew : Pourtant on a jamais eu de problèmes et …

Onew s'arrête net. Il vient enfin de comprendre la sensation étrange qu'il ressent.

Onew : Seohyeon? Tu es aussi mineure, tu ne devrais pas travailler ici non plus.

Il essaye de faire du chantage, mais la jeune fille reste dubitative. Puis elle parut avoir une idée.

Seohyeon : Très remplace le poulet que je te dois.

Et elle les quitte pour aller chercher leurs boissons. Elle demande cependant l'avis du gérant, ne voulant pas avoir de problèmes. Après avoir obtenu son approbation, elle prépare leurs boissons avec soin. Elle les trouve si étrange. Tout en y pensant, elle les rejoint avec leurs cocktails.

Seohyeon *en insistant* : Voilà. A la place du poulet

Onew : Mais … je … je voulais mon poulet.

Voilà qu'il commence à craquer. Il a l'air d'un enfant, mais les quatre autres ont l'air de s'inquiéter.

Key : Miss, tu ferais mieux de quand même le lui donner

Seohyeon : Pff… Un vrai gamin. Très bien, je capitule, mais pour l'amour du ciel, arrête de pleurer! Bon, vous n'avez plus besoin de moi? J'ai encore du travail à faire, alors je vais vous laisser.

Seohyeon s'éloigne d'un pas tranquille. Elle sent que sa vie au lycée ne va pas être de tout repos. Elle doit éviter les ennuis mais ces cinq garçons ne vont pas la laisser. Elle peut sentir une aura mystérieuse autour d'eux mais elle ne sait pas quoi faire. Elle n'est qu'une novice dans son domaine, et les membres de son clan l'ont envoyé seule à Séoul pour on ne sait quelle punition. Elle continue son travail en essayant de ne pas trop y penser, mais c'est peine perdue avec les cinq idiots qui ont autant de bruits.


End file.
